mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits of Christmas
Spirits of Christmas is a tower-defense-esque adventure by Bagofnuts. Mechanics Units can be summoned by hanging their decorations upon the Christmas tree. There are no hard and fast stats, simply abilities of units. There is a limit to the number of ornaments which can be placed in one turn, but this can be increased with Vines. Also, the Band is a chiefly non-offensive support group whose power increases as they become numerous. By adding more members, the Band as a whole gets more abilities which also become more potent. Plot Susie is left to decorate the Christmas Tree by herself, Characters Sally - A young latchkey kid who misses her late father very much. Christmas Spirits *Connie - Short for Contentment. A small, bright, yellow dog called a Sunpup that emerged from a yellow bauble. Ability: Encouragement *Victor - Bastardisation of Vigor. A small, energetic red rat-like Haprat that emerged from a red bauble. Ability: Willpower *Minnis - Short for Reminice. A blue Icefly that emerged from an icicle ornament. Ability: Slow enemies. *Harold - Sounds like Herald. A big silver bell with ribbons for arms. A veritable tank who grew as more bell ornaments were added to the tree. Band member. Ability: Tempo Control *Joy - A Trumpeter Angel who can also join the Band. Ability: Fanfare *Rezzo - Short for Resolution; a silver five-pointed star known as a Starling. Ability: Dazzle *Tiddly - Short for Good Tidings. A small, gold Songbird with a penchant for breaking the fourth wall. Another Band member. Ability: Chirp *Silas - Short for Silence, Silas was a gold and violet Pysanka spider. Its Webspinner ability was used to repair broken ornaments. *Bruce - A rather shy Drummer Boy whose nickname stood for Birth. Band member. Ability: Snare Rattle *Adra - Short for Adoration, Adra was a snakelike plant called a Flowervine. Using its Vines ability, more ornaments could be palced on the tree at once. *Dasher - One of Santa's Reindeer. An elite unit with the ability Formation. *Slay - A dogsled team whose name is homonymous with Sleigh. Ability: Race. *Present - A tacit polar bear holding a giftbox from which random effects sprung. *Karl - A Bass Guitar Angel, short for Carol. Band member. Ability: Rumbling Undertone. *Brock - A Guitar Angel, short(?) for Rock. Band member. Ability: Hard Metal. *Frosty - A snowman from that Christmas story. Ability: Merry Laugh. *Cheso - One of Sally's father's hidden Nutcracker Soldiers. Ability: Team Up *Winter - The mighty (mecha!) general of the Nutcracker Soldiers. He has a railgun called Mistletoe. Ability: Call To Arms X-Mas Spirits *Xmas Spirit - A small, vicious, spirit that represents all that is wrong with Christmas. *Rexmas Spirit - A bigger, tyrannosaurid version of the smaller Xmas Spirits. *Greed Crow - A black bird so huge it managed to warp Sally's living room. *Misery - A monstrous, many-headed sandworm-esque beast which sprouted heads as swiftly as they were chopped off. Cameos and Crossovers Tropes Category:Adventures Category:Bagofnuts Adventures Category:Siege Category:Turn-Based Category:Seasonal